


The One Where Sam Helps Bucky Survive

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is broken, But he's getting better, M/M, Winter Falcon, but sam helps, he always helps, like not just sam, sambucky - Freeform, thanks to sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Drabble Prompt: SamBucky: “Thanks for everything. Every word you spoke to me gave me hope. It helped me survive this world.”
From: anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> this totally made me cry when i was writing it, just sayin...

“Sam? Can I- can I talk to you for a sec?” Bucky asked nervously, his hands fisted around the ends of his sleeves. Sam looked up from the cards in his hand to see Bucky standing in the doorway looking small and nervous and a little bit scared, if Sam was being honest with himself. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m comin. I’m out guys. Good luck Clint. She’s about to take you for everything you’re worth buddy.” Sam said as he got up, clapping Clint on the shoulder as he walked away from the table. 

“You say that like she hasn’t already done that.” Clint muttered as Sam passed him, he heard Nat laugh, then heard her slap her cards down on the table, followed by a groan from Clint as Sam followed Bucky out into the hall. 

“What’s up man? You okay?” he asked, feeling a little worried at the look on Bucky’s face. He looked like he was having trouble breathing but Sam wasn’t going to react to that unless Bucky gave him the signal they’d worked out. Bucky laughed through his nose and shuffled his feet. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. I uh…I passed my psych eval today.” He said, his mouth scrunching to the side in a crooked sort of smile as he looked up from the floor. 

“Holy shit Buck. That’s amazing.” Sam breathed. He wanted to pulled Bucky into a hug but wasn’t sure he was allowed to do that, no matter how much he wanted to, so he settled for patting his shoulder and then shoving his hand in his pocket.

“Yeah. I answered a few questions wrong, but I got most of ‘em, enough of them, obviously.” Bucky said, his hand squeezing around his sleeve that he had pulled down around his hand. 

“I knew you could do it man.” Sam said, digging his nails into his palms to keep him from reaching out. Bucky’s eyes changed, some of the nervousness leaving them. 

“But I didn’t. And you helped. And I just wanted to say… thanks.” He breathed the last word out like it was a relief to be saying it. 

“For what?” Sam asked, he wasn’t sure what he’d done really. They just talked through things, Sam just treated him like a person, like all his people at the VA. Sure Bucky needed longer talks, and more in depth talks, but it was still just talking. 

“For everything, Sam. Every word you spoke to me gave me hope.” He took a deep breath and shuffled his feet again. 

“It helped me survive in this world.” he looked up from the floor then, moving his hand to gesture all around them, and then pulling his sleeve back down over it.

“And I just. I just needed to thank you. Cuz, thanks to you, I get to go out on missions now. I get to help people. Save people. Because of you. Because you helped me. So…thanks.” His eyes were filling with tears. He wiped at them with his sleeve and sniffed and then laughed in huff, rolling his eyes at himself. Sam smiled, his heart filling with more affection than he knew it could hold. He had a moment to think “fuck it” and then he was pulling Bucky into hug.

“You’re welcome Buck. You are so welcome.” He breathed into Bucky’s shoulder, smiling when he felt Bucky immediately wrap his arms around Sam’s waist and squeeze, hard. 

“Thank you Sam.” Bucky breathed out into Sam’s shirt, sniffling again, burying his face in Sam’s shoulder. 

“Of course Buck. Anytime. I’m here. Whenever you need me.” Sam said, rubbing circles into Bucky’s back. 

“I know.” Bucky whispered and held onto him tighter.


End file.
